


How You Cuddle | Until Dawn Preference

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Until Dawn Oneshots [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Includes Gifs
Relationships: Beth Washington/Reader, Chris Hartley/Reader, Jessica Riley (Until Dawn)/Reader, Josh Washington/Reader, Matt Taylor (Until Dawn)/Reader, Mike Munroe/Reader, Sam Giddings/Reader
Series: Until Dawn Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/857484
Kudos: 1





	How You Cuddle | Until Dawn Preference

**Mike**

  * He loves having you close, knowing you’re warm and safe next to him. 
  * He’s so affectionate, hair stroking and forehead kisses all around. This man can’t get enough of you.



**Josh**

  * You guys are like puzzle pieces, completely stuck together and fitting perfectly/
  * He likes when you lay on top of him, keeping him “weighted to the world”, his words. Like a heated weighted blanket.



**Emily**

  * She likes having you close at the end of the day. It’s part of her destressing routine.
  * She’ll just stroke your hair and breathe in your cologne/perfume and remind herself of how lucky she actually is.



**Sam**

  * She likes spooning. She likes being the Big Spoon most of the time.
  * I headcanon that she’s a cold natured person so most of your guy’s spooning winds up with her pressing her cold feet to your legs and running her cold hands up your top.



**Matt**

  * He’s a big fan of spooning. He secretly likes when you jetpack him.
  * He can appreciate all the “teasing opportunities” that cuddling has to offer and definitely takes advantage.



**Chris**

  * Chris likes the idea of cuddling but when it comes to falling asleep, it doesn’t really work out.
  * He usually wakes up, just holding your hand and laying away from you. He feels guilty about it sometimes and promises to make it up to you.



**Ashley**

  * On days where her anxiety gets really bad, she’ll lay her head on your chest and listen to your heartbeat. 
  * She’s the type to accidentally wake you up by trailing her fingers up and down your arms, tracing hearts on your chest and back.



**Jessica**

  * She likes burrowing her face into your neck and hair, pretending the rest of the world doesn’t exist. 
  * You guys will stay up for hours, having deep conversations and talking about things that don’t really make sense. 



**Beth**

  * She has a death grip when you’re together. You’ll never get free without a struggle.
  * She likes having one of her legs between yours or vice versa. She really wants to be as close to you as possible.



**Hannah**

  * Ya’ll don’t really have a favorite position. It’s whatever feels comfortable but when you wake up, you’re both strewn all over the bed but touching in some way.
  * Usually laughing at whatever position you’re in is how the other person wakes up.




End file.
